A Complete Guide To Achievements
This is an updated version of the original list. Base Game General Achievements :: These are unlocked by performing a specific task in the game. They don't fit into any other categories. *Dr. Heidegger's Experiment - Discover the Fountain of Youth natural wonder. This and Raleigh's Road to Riches were added with DLC, but can be found without it. They are somewhat rare. *Engineer - Build a Wonder. *Harder, Better, Faster, Stronger - Upgrade any unit. *He Threw a Car at My Head! - Have a barbarian capture a city. *I Can Has Nukes? - Use a nuclear weapon on another civ's city. *I'm on a Boat! - Embark any unit. Requires Optics or Polynesia. *It's Super Effective - Destroy an enemy unit in a single attack. *Last Man Standing - Win a Multiplayer game. *Magellan - Explore the map to prove the world is round by returning to where you started. This particular achievement is glitchy, and may not always unlock. *Moving on Up - Promote a unit with experience. *Neighborhood Bully - Capture a city state, establish it as a puppet city, then annex it. *One to Rule Them All - Win the game using the One City Challenge option in advanced setup. *Peace and Prosperity - Start a golden age. *Raleigh's Road to Riches - Discover the El Dorado natural wonder. *Say Hello to My Little Friend - Become an ally of a city state. *Second City - Build a second city. *Seriously?!? - Have a civ build a wonder before you can 10 times over any number of games. You do not have to be building the wonder to get this. *Tomb Raider - Pillage gold from an Egyptian city with a burial tomb in it. *Treasure Hunter - Discover an ancient ruin. *Two Men Enter, One Man Leave - Capture every city of a civilization. Leader Achievements :: These are earned by winning a normal game using a specific leader. *A Magnificent Victory - Win as Suleiman The Magnificent (Ottoman Empire) *A Woman's Work - Win as Wu Zetian (China) *Age of Empire - Win as Darius I (Persia) *Amongst the Catacombs of Nephren-Ka - Win as Ramesses the Great (Egypt) *The African King - Win as Askia (Songhai) *Arabian Knights - Win as Harun al-Rashid (Arabia) *Blood and Iron - Win as Otto Von Bismarck (Germany) *Empire of the East - Win as Ramkhamhaeng (Siam) *First in the Hearts of Your Countrymen - Win as George Washington (America) *First of the Mohicans - Win as Hiawatha (Iroquois) *Give Peace a Chance - Win as Mohandas Ghandi (India) *The Man Who Would Be King - Win as Alexander the Great (Greece) *Master of The Universe - Earn all of the above achievements. *Montezuma's Revenge… - Win as Montezuma (Aztec) *Rising Sun - Win as Oda Nobunaga (Japan) *Star of the North - Win as Catherine the Great (Russia) *Video et Taceo - Win as Elizabeth I (England) *Vivre La Revolution - Win as Napoleon Bonaparte (France) *Veni, Vidi, Vici - Win as Augustus Caesar (Rome) Difficulty Achievements :: To earn these achievements, you have to win a normal single player game using the specified difficulty. Any victory condition (including a max turns time victory) will unlock these. These can be unlocked in scenarios as well. *The Alexman - Win on Warlord *Baby Steps - Win on Settler *Charming. Really. - Win on Prince *Flawless Strategy - Win on Deity *The Golden Path - Win on Emperor *The Once and Future King - Win on King *Taking off the Training Wheels - Win on Chieftain *The World Is a Mess, and I Just Need to Rule It - Win on Immortal Map Achievements :: To earn these achievements, you must win a normal game on the specified map settings. You can earn a size and map type achievement simultaneously. Only the four basic map types are supported for these achievements. *Battlefield Earth - Win on an Earth Map *Do You Want to Super Size That? - Win on a Large Map *Going It Old School - Win on a Pangaea Map *Gotta Catch 'Em All - Earn all of the map achievements to unlock this one. *I Need More Elbow Room - Win on a Tiny Map *Island Hopping - Win on an Archipelago Map *It's Just You and Me, Kid - Win on a Duel Map *It's Standard Issue - Win on a Standard Map *Living in Smallville - Win on a Small Map *Plate Tectonics - Win on a Continents Map *Ruler of the Twelve Colonies - Win on a Huge Map Victory Condition Achievements :: These are unlocked by earning a victory using each condition. Time victory is not included. These work on any difficulty/map setting. *The Best State of a Republic - Win a Cultural Victory *Exterminate! Exterminate! - Win a Domination Victory *Go Boldly Where No Man Has Gone Before - Win a Space Victory *The Pen is Mightier - Win a Diplomatic Victory *To Stand the Test of Time - Earn all of the Victory Condition Achievements. Policy Achievements :: These achievements are unlocked by completely adopting a policy tree. There is one for every policy. Unlocking all of these achievements also unlocks Enlightened Ruler. *Death Before Shame - Fully unlock Honor. *Diplomacy by Other Means - Fully unlock Autocracy. *Eighty-Eight Miles per Hour - Fully unlock Rationalism. *Freedom Isn't Free - Fully unlock Freedom. *Lux Perpetua Luceat Eis - Fully unlock Piety. *Master of the House - Fully unlock Tradition. *Money Doesn't Grow on Trees - Fully unlock Commerce. *Team Player - Fully unlock Patronage. *With an Iron Fist - Fully unlock Order. *With Liberty and Justice for All - Fully unlock Liberty. Completion Achievements :: There are several achievements that require you to completely utilize part of the game. These take several playthroughs to complete. *Enlightened Ruler - Unlock every social policy over the course of several games. *Model of a Modern Major-General - Train every unit in the base game (including unique units). Some people report this is broken, I have not verified this. You can track your progress on units using the debug file (instructions are further down). A complete listing of units required for this achievement can be found later in this document. *We Have the Technology - Research every technology, including Future Tech. *The Wonder Years - Build every wonder. You can do this over several games, you don't have to build every wonder in a single game. City Achievements :: These achievements are unlocked when a city produces more than 100 of gold, culture, or science in a single turn. *City of Gold - Have a city produce 100 gold per turn. *City of Lights - Have a city produce 100 culture per turn. *City of Science - Have a city produce 100 science per turn. Counting Achievements :: You can earn these over the course of several games. The achievement is unlocked once the count hits a certain number. The only exception is the standing army in Panzer "Shafernator" General. For that one, you have to have 100 military units in a single game. *The Appian Way - Build 1,000 roads. *The Explorer - Discover 100 natural wonders over any number of games. *Forty-Niner - Build 1,000 mines. *God Is Great - Build 1,000 temples. *Here Ends the Noble Savage - Disperse 100 barbarian camps over any number of games. *Land Baron - Purchase 1,000 land tiles. *Marco Polo - Through exploration, discover 1,000 tiles. This is a particularly easy achievement. *Merchant King - Trade 100 resources over any number of games. *Panzer "Shafernator" General - Earn 100 Great Generals, have an army of over 100 units in a single game, and beat the game 100 times. This one will take a long time. Guided missiles and air units count toward the 100 units and completing scenarios counts toward victories. *Paul Bunyan - Cut down 1,000 forest tiles. Civilization Specific Achievements :: These can only be unlocked using a specific civilization. There is one for every civ ''except Siam. Some of these can be unlocked in scenarios as well. Achievements that require a unique unit can be unlocked by other civilizations with gifted units.'' *Arab Trader - Harun al-Rashid (Arabia) - Trade a luxury resource to another Civ that you earned through a city with a Bazaar. I have not tried to earn this yet, as I understand it, you build a bazaar in a city with access to a resource, then trade it to someone else. *All Roads Lead to Rome - Augustus Caesar (Rome) - Build a road with a legion. *Barbarian Warlord - Bismarck (Germany) - Convert 10 barbarian camps. Germany has a 50% chance of converting barbarians and having them join the German army. *Barbary Pirate - Suleiman (Ottoman Empire) - Accumulate a navy with 10 Barbarian naval units. This works similarly to Barbarian Warlord, only with naval units. To convert barbarian naval units, move into the space next to them with one of your ships. A ship only has one chance to convert, if it does not, it never will. There is a section near the end of this guide devoted to this achievement. *Bollywood - Ghandi (India) - Win a cultural victory with only three cities. You can only have three cities for the entire game. *Conquest of the World - Alexander (Greece) - Conquer the world before 350 B.C. I did this with a conquest victory. *Flying Fortress - Washington (America) - Use a B-17 to bomb an enemy city. *From Archaemennid to Safavid - Darius (Persia) - Trigger 5 golden ages in a single game. You cannot use great people, social policies, or wonders to trigger the golden ages, only happiness. It is possible that triggering a golden age using one of those methods completely disables this achievement. *Gardens of Lake Texcoco - Montezuma (Aztec) - Build a floating gardens building in a city near a lake. *Kamikaze Attack - Oda Nobunaga (Japan) - Kill an enemy unit using a a unit with only 1 HP. *My Little Pony - Catherine (Russia) - Be the first to discover Horseback Riding. *People of the Longhouse - Hiawatha (Iroquois) - Build a longhouse in a city with at least four forests nearby. *Riddle of the Sphinx - Ramesses (Egypt) - Use a Great Engineer to hurry construction of a wonder. *Ruler of the Seas - Elizabeth (England) - Use the English navy to sink 357 ships over any number of games. *Sun Tzu's Art of War - Wu Zetian (China) - Earn a Great General with experience points. *Three Musketeers - Napoleon (France) - Have three musketeers flank an enemy, and then have one of them kill the unit. *War Canoe Attack - Askia (Songhai) - Capture a city on another continent. Requires the continent map type. Mod Achievements *Expansionist - Use a mod in a game. *Experimenter - Download a mod. DLC Achievements These achievements all require DLC. Leader Achievements :: These are earned by winning a normal game using a specific leader. *By the Waters of Babylon - Win as Nebuchadnezzar (Babylon). Requires Babylon DLC. *The Choson One - Win as Sejong (Korea). Requires Korea DLC. *The Golden Horde - Win as Gheghis Khan (Mongolia). Requires Mongolia DLC. *Hands Free to Victory! - Win as Harald Bluetooth (Denmark). Requires Denmark - The Vikings DLC. *King of the Mountain - Win as Pachacuti (Inca). Requires Spain and Inca DLC. *Law of the Splintered Paddle - Win as Kamehameha (Polynesia). Requires Polynesia DLC. *Nobody Expects the Spanish Inquisition - Win as Isabella (Spain). Requires Spain and Inca DLC or Gods and Kings. Special Achievements :: These are achievements added with DLC that are unique. Most come from the Wonders of The Ancient World DLC. They can be unlocked in a scenario or a normal game. Some can only be unlocked by a certain civilization. *Bolt and Arrow - Build The Status of Zeus and Temple of Artimis in the same city. Requires Wonders of The Ancient World DLC. *Rest in Gold Pieces - After building the Mausoleum of Halicarnassus, use 10 great people. This can be done over several games. Requires Wonders of The Ancient World DLC. *Turtle Power - Sejong (Korea) - Sink an ironclad with a turtle ship. Requires Korea DLC. This is easier in Gods and Kings, because the base game AI doesn't build many ironclads. *Where's the Biathlon? - Enter a snow tile with the Norweigian Ski Infantry. Requires Denmark - The Vikings DLC. *Zeupiter - Augustus Caesar (Rome) - Conquer a city containing The Statue of Zeus. Requires Wonders of The Ancient World DLC. Scenario Achievements (DLC) These achievements can only be unlocked in a scenario. Many people report them as broken after trying to unlock them in a normal game, because they are not labeled properly. These all require specific DLC. ''Scenario 01 - Rise of The Mongols'' :: These require Mongolia DLC *Khan - Win on any difficulty. *Great Khan - Win on King or harder. *Supreme Khan - Win on Emperor or harder. *Kublai Khan - Win on Immortal or harder. *Genghis Khan - Win on Deity. *Khaaan! - Run out of time and lose. Scenario 02 - Conquest of The New World :: These require Spain and Inca DLC. *All Aboard the Orient Express - Discover a route to The Orient. *Au in the EU - Return a treasure to Europe. *Huitzilopochtli's Arrow - Win as The Aztecs. *League of Extraordinary Hoyanehs - Win as The Iroquois. *Macho Picchu - Win as The Incas. *Siglo de Oro - Win as Spain. *Tea and Crumpets for Everyone - Win as England. *Tout le Monde Francophone? - Win as France. Scenario 03 - Paradise Found :: These require Polynesia DLC. *Book 'em Danno! - Find Hawaii in a random map game. *Bora! Bora! Bora! - Win as Tahiti. *Do you have a little Captain in you? - Encounter Captain Cook. *Head and Shoulders Above the Rest - Win as Samoa. *Heads Up! - Find Hawaii in a random map game. *Ngata Chance - Win as Tonga. *Searching for the Precious - Find New Zealand in a random map game. *Surviving the Marquesas - Win as Hiva. *This isn't Kansas - Find Australia in a South Pacific map game. Scenario 04 - 1066: Year of Viking Destiny :: These require Denmark - The Vikings DLC. *Fetchez la Vache! - Build a Motte and Bailey improvement. *Odin's Chosen Warrior - Win as Denmark. *Pillage, Then Burn - Pillage 9 farms on the same turn. *Purple People Eaters - Win as Norway. *Surviving Domesday - Win on Immortal. *Surviving Ragnarok - Win on Deity. *This was their Finest Hour - Win as Anglo-Saxon England. *Time to Stitch a Tapestry - Win as Normandy. *You The Conqueror - Win on Emperor. Scenario 05 - Samurai Invasion of Korea :: These require Korea DLC. *A Righteous Victory - Win on Immortal. *Dragon Emperor - Win on Emperor. *Emperor Fu Manchu - Win as Manchu. *Fear the Turtle - Win as Korea. *Honoring the Ancestors - Win on Deity. *Samurai Delicatessen - Win as Japan. *Seoul Power - Win in less than 100 turns as any Civ. *Taekwon-DOH! - Lose as Korea. From what I've heard, this is a difficult feat. Resigning the game counts as a loss, so if you can't earn this any other way... *Yow Ming! - Win as China. Scenario 06 - Wonders of the Ancient World :: These require Wonders of The Ancient World DLC. *All-Achieving Zeus - Win on Deity. *Bright-Eyed Athena - Win on Immortal. *Far-Shooting Apollo - Win on Emperor. *Grecian Formula - Win as Alexander. *It satrap! - Win as Darius I. *Know Thy Enemy - Consult the Oracle 2 times in a single game. Use two different great people to consult the Oracle after it has been constructed. *Odysseus the Great Tactician - Win on King. *Party in hattUSA - Win as Muwatallis. *Ra's Mighty Truth - Win as Ramesses II. *Reverse Engineer - Capture three wonders by conquering enemy cities. *Thoughtful Telemachus - Win on Prince. *Wonderwall - Build three wonders in the same city. Gods and Kings Achievements These require the Gods and Kings expansion. General Achievements :: This includes Civilization-specific achievements. *Access Denied - Construct the Great Firewall Wonder. *Apocalypse Now - As the Maya, nuke a city in the year 2012. The Mayan Civ uses the Mayan long count calendar, so 2012 is 12.19.19.0.6 (January 2, 2012) in a standard paced game. This should be turn 432. (Thanks to Browd) *Capture of Brielle - Capture a Spanish Coastal City with a Dutch Sea Beggar. *Gimme Your Lunch Money! - Bully 3,000 gold from City-States across any number of playthroughs. *Greek Fire - As Byzantines, sink 10 Greek ships with a Dromon. This apparently must be done in a single game, since the debug file does not track this. *Hannibal’s Crossing - As Carthage, attack a Roman unit with an African Forest Elephant from a mountain tile. *The Last Crusade - Capture the city that built Petra using a landship. *Lion of the North - As Sweden, start a turn with your Great General stacked with a Hakkapelitta. *Longest. Name. Ever. - Have the city of Llanfairpwllgwyngyll in your empire. This is the 33rd city name for the Celts (noted by joncnunn, verified by me). You can earn this by having the Celts as an AI, and them building the city. You cannot earn this as The Huns. *RAM Usage - Research Satellites while playing as Attila on a huge map. *Rastafari Messiah - As Ethiopia, earn 5 great prophets. These can be earned in any way (through wonders, faith, etc). *Yoink! - As Austria, acquire a City-State with 15 or more units through Diplomatic Marriage. (Prior to November 1, 2012, this was "As Austria, replace another civ as allies with a City-State and acquire the City-State through diplomatic marriage in the same turn.") The easiest way to do this is to ally with a city state, save up enough gold to have a diplomatic marriage, then fill all of their tiles with your combat units. The total of your units and theirs should be 15 or more. Gift all the units at once (using the unit's gift command, not the "gift a unit" option from the City State pop-up). If you do not complete the diplomatic marriage in the same turn, some of the units will be disbanded. Leader Achievements :: These are earned by winning a normal game using a specific leader. These require Gods and Kings. *Austrian Succession - Win the game as Maria Theresa (Austria) *Baktun the Future - Win the game as Pacal (The Mayans) *Celtic Thunder - Win the game as Boudicca (Celts) *Colonize This! - Win the game as Haile Selassie (Ethiopia) *Dancer, Actress, Empress, Victor - Win the game as Empress Theodora (Byzantium) *Defender of the Faith - Win the game as Gustavus Adolphus (Sweden) *No White Flag Here - Win the game as Dido (Carthage) *Scourge of Everyone - Win the game as Attila (The Huns) *Silent No More - Win the game as William of Orange (Netherlands) Religion Achievements :: These achievements require religion. *Gad Zeus! - Found a Pantheon. *Holier Than Thou - Become the dominant religion in an opponent's Holy City. *Holy Father - Select the Papal Primacy Belief and Ally with 12 City-States. *Indoctrinated! - Lose dominant status in your Holy City to an opponent's religion. *Missionary Man - Spread your religion to an opponenet with a Missionary. *Nobody expects... - As Spain, use an inquisitor to remove another religion. *Propheteering - Found a religion. *We are Family - Become the dominant religion in every Capital city on a standard-size or larger map. This achievement may not unlock. It is possible you must win the game to earn this. A bug in this achievement which counted the capitals of eliminated civs to be counted was fixed in the latest patch. Espionage Achievements :: These achievements require espionage. *From Russia with Love - As Russia, kill an English Spy. *Intelligence Network - Share intrigue with a player who previously shared intrigue with you. *Junta for Red October - Use a Spy to successfully stage a City-State coup. *Smooth Talking - Use a Spy to gain influence with a City-State. *Sticky Fingers - Use a spy to steal a technology from a competitor. *Whack a Mole - Find and kill an enemy spy. Gods and Kings Scenarios :: These scenarios are included with Gods and Kings, and it is required to unlock them. Gods and Kings - Into The Renaissance *Mehmet the Conqueror - As the Turks, conquer Istanbul on Deity. *Never take our freedom! - Win as The Celts on Emperor or above. *Reconquista Who? - Win as The Almohads on Emperor of above. *Renaissance Man - Win the scenario. *Richard the Lionheart - As England, conquer Jerusalem on Emperor or above. *The Yokes on the Mongols - Win as Russia on Emperor or above. Gods and Kings - Fall of Rome *Double KO - Capture both Rome and Constantinople in the same game. *Et tu, Brute - Win the scenario. *I Missed That Day in History Class - Capture any Sassanid city as the Celts. *I Sunk Your Imperial Capital! - Capture Rome as the Vandals using a boat. *Pax Romana Aeternum - Win the game as Eastern or Western Rome on Deity, and have all your original cities under your control. *Turks Shmurks! - Capture Constantanople as any enemy power (Not Istanbul). Gods and Kings - Empires of the Smoky Skies *Gentlemen's Agreement - Share intrigue with another player. *Modern Major-General - Win the scenario. *Quite Accomplished - Retain control of the same honourable title for the entire length of the game it is available. *Sky Admiral - Destroy an enemy unit with a Flyer based at a Sky Fortress. Brave New World Achievements These require the Brave New World expansion. General Achievements :: These are unlocked by performing a specific task in the game. They don't fit into any other categories. *Built in (Almost) a Day - Complete a Wonder in a city with three Trade Routes supplying production to it. *Greed is Good - Have a city with the Colossus, Petra, a Caravansary, and a Harbor. *Highway Robbery - Plunder a Caravan Trade Route. *It Belongs in a Museum - Have Artifacts from 10 different City-States in the Museums and Wonders in your civilization. *Losing My Marbles - Extract 5 Artifacts from the territory of another major civilization. *Merchant Prince - Generate 200 gold per turn via Trade Routes. *Radio Free Europe - Adopt the Freedom Ideology and fill 10 Broadcast Towers with Great Works. *Rock the Kasbah - Perform a Concert Tour with a Great Musician on a Moroccan Kasbah improvement. *Silk Road - Connect to the Arabs, China, India, the Mongols, and Persia at the same time using Caravans. *Soma Tablets for Everyone - Reach a Happiness level of over 100 for your civ. *Tear Down this Wall! - Force an AI player with the Order Ideology to switch to Freedom. *That's XCOM baby! - Have your XCOM Squad go from 100 health to 0 in a single AI turn. Leader Achievements :: These are earned by winning a normal game using a specific leader. *The Great Spirit - Beat the game on any difficulty as Pocatello. *In Hoc Signo Vinces - Beat the game on any difficulty as Maria I. *King of the Wisent- Beat the game on any difficulty as Casimir. *The Java Script - Beat the game on any difficulty as Gajah Mada. *Pedro's Party People - Beat the game on any difficulty as Pedro II. *Queen of the Adriatic - Beat the game on any difficulty as Enrico Dandolo *Tablet Tech Pioneer - Beat the game on any difficulty as Ashurbanipal *This Desert Life - Beat the game on any difficulty as Ahmad Al ’Mansur. *Wanna Be the King of the Zulus - Beat the game on any difficulty as Shaka. Civilization Specific Achievements :: These can only be unlocked using a specific civilization. *British Invasion - Perform a Concert Tour with an English Great Musician in American territory. (This was formerly worded as British Great Musician and has since been fixed) *Enemy Blade No More - As Indonesia, capture an enemy capital with a Kris Swordsman with the Enemy Blade promotion. *The Great Betrayal - As Venice, capture the Holy City of the religion that the city of Venice follows. *Here's Looking at You, Kid - As Morocco, airlift a civilian unit from Casablanca to Portugal's original capital. The unit must be inside Casablanca's tile, and arrive inside Lisbon's tile. You must conquer Lisbon first. *Knowledge is Power - As Assyria, use a Royal Library filled with a Great Work to train a unit that begins with a promotion. *Poland Can into Space - As Poland, win a Space Victory. *Pyramid Scheme - Playing as France, get the Louvre to the maximum theming bonus of 16. *Raiders of the Lost Ark - Have your American Archaeologist extract an Artifact from Egypt with a German Archaeologist within 2 tiles. *Run 50 Miles and Fight a Battle - As Zulu, have an Impi earn all of the special promotions. *Sacagawea's Legacy - As the Shoshone, discover 5 ancient ruins with the same Shoshone Pathfinder. *Vote for Pedro - As Brazil, win a Diplomatic Victory. *What's Yours is Mine - As Portugal, construct a Feitoria in a City-State that is allied to another civilization. Policy Achievements :: These achievements are unlocked by completely adopting a policy tree. *Artistic License - Fully explore the Aesthetics Policy track. *Legends of the Hidden Temple - Fully explore the Exploration Policy track. Ideology Victory Achievements :: These achievements are unlocked by winning a specific victory with an ideology. *Axis Powered - Win a Diplomatic Victory using the Autocracy Ideology. *Better Red Than Dead - Win a Conquest Victory using the Order Ideology. *Everybody Wants to Rule the World - Win a Conquest Victory using the Autocracy Ideology. *Games Without Frontiers - Win a Diplomatic Victory using the Freedom Ideology. *One Small Step - Win a Space Victory using the Freedom Ideology. *Rocking in the Free World - Win a Cultural Victory using the Freedom Ideology. *Strength Through Joy - Win a Cultural Victory using the Autocracy Ideology. *Workers of the World - Unite! - Win a Cultural Victory using the Order Ideology. *Yuri-ka! - Win a Space Victory using the Order Ideology. World Congress Achievements :: These achievements require the World Congress. *Dark Horse - Win a Diplomatic Victory without ever being the host of the World Congress. *Flip-Flop - Propose to repeal an active Resolution which you had originally proposed to enact. *Herculean Effort - Complete all International Projects in a single game as the highest contributor. *Lingua Franca - Found the World Congress and remain its host for the entire game. Brave New World Scenarios These achievements can only be unlocked in scenarios. Brave New World - The American Civil War *Glory, glory, hallelujah! - Win the Civil War scenario playing as the Union. *Pickett's Recharge - Capture Gettysburg with a Confederate Infantry unit possessing the George Pickett promotion. *Red Badge of Courage - Win the Civil War scenario on Deity. *Sheridan's Valley Campaign - As Union, control Winchester, Front Royal, Harrisonburg, Staunton, and Lynchburg. *Standing like a Stone Wall - Win the Civil War scenario playing as the Confederates. Brave New World - Scramble For Africa *Discoverer - Playing as Italy in Scramble for Africa, earn the VP for finding two Natural Wonders. *Dr Livingstone I presume? - Playing as Belgium, move your Stanley Explorer to within a tile of England’s Livingstone Explorer. *I Prefer my Africa Scrambled - Win the Scramble for Africa scenario as any civ on any difficulty. *Nigerian Bank Account - In Scramble for Africa, marry Sokoto or Bornu. *Ottoman Carpentry - Win the Scramble for Africa playing as the Ottomans on Deity. *Praise the Victories - Win the Scramble for Africa playing as the Boers on Deity. *The Rhodes Colossus - Playing as England in Scramble for Africa, complete a railroad from Cairo to Capetown. You may need to capture Cairo first.